GW Episode 35
は静かに奏でられる その② |ja_romaji = Rekuiemu wa Shizuka ni Kanaderareru Sono 2 |runtime = 25:05 (Tokyo mx) 26:55 (MBS) 25:30 (BS11) http://jojo-animation.com/index.php#onair |chapters = 575-578 |airdate = June 22, 2019 (Japan time) |opening = Uragirimono no Requiem |ending = Modern Crusaders |eyecatch2 = Silver Chariot |writer = |storyboard = |epidirector = |anidirector = Firearms Animation Director |assistani = |exedirector = |action = |assistexe = |key = |2ndkey = |eyecatch = |designcoop = |tween = |previous = |next = |colors = VentoAureo }} は静かに奏でられる その②|Rekuiemu wa Shizuka ni Kanaderareru Sono 2}} is the thirty-fifth episode of Golden Wind and the one-hundred-forty-eighth episode of the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure anime. The episode covers from Chapter 575 to most of Chapter 578 of the original manga. Summary Still under the influence of Chariot Requiem's soul switch, Team Bucciarati and Polnareff see Bucciarati, in the body of Diavolo, intercept Chariot Requiem and sever the hand holding the Arrow with Sticky Fingers. Impressed by their leader's initiative, the group now watches carefully for Bucciarati's body. However, when Bucciarati tries to grab the Arrow, Sticky Fingers comes up to attack its own user; when Mista intervenes, one of the Sex Pistols goes mad and tries to kill him, but Trish and Spice Girl soften the bullet. As Chariot Requiem reattaches its severed hand and resumes walking, the group realizes that it can turn Stands against their users when they attempt to grab the Arrow, making their goal of obtaining it much more difficult. Sex Pistols then alerts the group: the person in Bucciarati's body has just woken up. Bucciarati thus orders Mista to shoot whoever it is. After a brief hesitation, Mista shoots and incapacitates Bucciarati's body. Meanwhile, Narancia allows himself to dream about the future. Out of bullets, Mista asks Trish to take some from his boot; but when Trish seemingly hesitates and Mista tells her to hurry, she points out that she already gave the bullets to him. Seeing that the bullets fell to the floor without anyone noticing, Polnareff realizes that time has just skipped. Nervous, the group tries to seek how Diavolo could have approached the group undetected and suddenly realize, after seeing sudden droplets of blood, that Narancia has been impaled into metal bars right above the gang, one bar in particular fatally impaled through Giorno's head. The team desperately hurries to save their teammate, but it is too late to intervene-- despite healing his body, Giorno's soul can only return to it as Narancia was already dead, his soul having already passed on. As the group mourns Narancia, Fugo is shown in the streets of Naples realizing that something has gone wrong. Narancia's soul, taking the form of a sparrow (whose shadow appears as Aerosmith), soars into the clouds above the shore on which Abbacchio was killed and disappears. Polnareff pieces the clues together and realizes the exact link between Diavolo and Doppio. Despite their grief, he warns the group that Diavolo and Doppio are split personalities - two souls sharing one body. While Requiem's ability has switched one soul with Bucciarati, Diavolo's soul must be lurking somewhere close inside someone. Narancia was the first victim because his radar could have easily detected Diavolo. Giorno promises Narancia he will bring him home and surrounds his corpse in flowers. Suddenly, Trish catches a glimpse of King Crimson in the shadows but doesn't notify the others. As the group walks out into the streets of Rome, they see the chaos and confusion caused by Chariot Requiem's ability. A criminal in the body of a police officer tries to arrest Mista but gets shot for his trouble. The group catches up to Chariot Requiem, allowing Bucciarati to observe the rogue Stand thoroughly. Noting its apparent physical weakness, Bucciarati makes it trip and drop the Arrow. Giorno experiments with Requiem's protective ability and discovers that not only does Requiem use Stands against their own users, it also prevents non-living objects from touching the Arrow. Lacking a Stand, Polnareff grabs the Arrow with his mouth and tells Mista, the closest person to him, to use it on Sex Pistols. Suddenly, Chariot Requiem stands up and rushes toward Polnareff. Appearances |Av2=PolnareffAvAnim5.png|Name2=Jean Pierre Polnareff |Av3=GiornoAvAnim.png|Name3=Giorno Giovanna |Av4=TrishAvAnim2.png|Name4=Trish Una |Av5=MistaAvAnim.png|Name5=Guido Mista |Av6=BrunoAvAnim.png|Name6=Bruno Bucciarati |Av7=DoppioAvAnim.png|Name7=Vinegar Doppio |Av8=DiavoloAvAnim.png|Name8=Diavolo|Status8= |Av9=FugoAvAnim2.png|Name9=Pannacotta Fugo |Av10=AbbacchioAvAnim.png|Name10=Leone Abbacchio|Status10= }} |Av6=KingCrimsonAvAnim.png|Name6=King Crimson |Av7=GoldExperienceAvAnim.png|Name7=Gold Experience |Av8=SilverChariotAvAnim5.png|Name8=Silver Chariot|Status8= }} Manga/Anime Differences when talking about Diavolo and Doppio being split personalities is skipped. * The scene of Doppio agonizing in Bucciarati's body has been moved to GW Episode 36. * Multiple scenes of civilians reacting to Chariot Requiem's ability have been either omitted or shuffled around. }} Trivia *This episode's eyecatch is the first in the season to not include the Golden Wind musical cue. * After shooting Bucciarati's body, Aerosmith's radar shows the middle-bottom indicator slightly larger than the other four. Based on the last shown positions of the group members, this dot seems to correspond to Trish, foreshadowing Diavolo's posession of her. *Yasuhiro Kimura, director of the Golden Wind anime, specifies that the group is heading south along the Via di San Gregorio.https://twitter.com/namachu/status/1154802701428908032?s=20 References Site Navigation Category:Season 4 Episodes